Frío como hielo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo, un cuerpo tan ardiente como el mismísimo fuego. Un cuerpo calmo y una mirada calculadora. Tan diferentes, tan idénticos. Lo que dicen, lo que sufren y lo que piensan lo comparten. ¿Dime tú por qué, si son como hielo?


Bien, este es otro de mis Ones con otro, de mis Parings favoritos. Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange. Si bien, no sé si soy buena o no con la escritura, prefiero pretender que le agrado a alguien. Mis más sinceras disculpas, si me estoy equivocando rotundamente. Disculpen la cursilería, pasen de largo si les preocupa en demasía.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas. Lo demás, viene de la genialidad de JK Rowling y quizás de una buena bebida que se estuviera tomando.

Este fan fic va dedicado a ciertas personas:

**Severus lady**, sé que te encanta este pairing al igual que a mí y siento que he sido un poco injusta contigo y con tu amistad. Espero, esto pueda resarcir los daños.

**WitchessSnape**, no sé qué es lo que puedo decir sobre ti que no se quede corto. Has sido, una ayuda importantísima en mi vida y desde que te conozco... pues soy mucho más "feliz". Espero, que nuestra amistad nunca la perdamos, pese a lo distanciadas que lleguemos a estar. Unos besos.

**Alejandra** ¿Qué puedo decir? Dejando a un lado, el que seas mi clon por supuesto. Eres especial en un modo que no se puede describir con banales interpretaciones. Me he tomado la libertad de leer tus fics y he notado que eres tú en todos ellos. No sé, es como decir " Me estoy describiendo, como me río, como o duermo" Me agradas y espero poder mantener una amistad contigo a futuro también. Nuevamente, va para ti este fan fic.

**LadySaraphan**. Bien, no hablamos mucho y apenas nos conocemos. Discúlpame. Sinceramente me agrada como eres, como piensas y como te expresas. ¡Casi podría decir que encontré a alguien con quien identificarme! Aquí va una especie de disculpa por ser un mal "contacto" en el msn.

**Amelia BadGuy**. ¡Pequeña! (sin ofender) Persona agradable y graciosa. Toda una joya. Tus fan fics son hilarantes y bastante creativos. dD hecho me has arrancado muchas risas al leer. ¡Mí mío clonísima! Besos.

* * *

Había algo de toda esa escoria que se hacía llamar "Black" que le gustaba. Lo único que creía rescatable en toda esa familia de tristes remedos de ser humano. Un bello cuerpo de mujer, que no se había dejado colocar un nombre y mucho menos un apellido. Ella era tan parecida a él, aunque eso era lo menos que deseaba.

Lo recordaba y aún seguía viéndolo cuando su sonrisa mucho más fría que el hielo; se lo hacía saber. Lo creía, creía que habían bendecido a aquella maldita familia con su aparición.

Desde que era niño, había puesto especial atención en lo que observaba. Se les presentaban, a las orgullosas hijas del demonio. Lucius Malfoy había escogido a la más odiosa y ególatra de ese matrimonio. Narcisa Malfoy.

_- ¿Quién eres?- espetó aquella joven morena con hastío, al observar al "grasiento" chico frente a ella. _

Una sonrisa escueta surge en sus labios, ante ese recuerdo. Ante esa historia. Por obras del destino, habían terminado en el mismo lugar. Razones diferentes, pero mismas necesidades. La mujer que en cierta forma "le encantaba" estaba allí; dirigiéndolo. Eso sí que le excitaba, oír su voz. Oír como dictaba órdenes. Ese fruto tan podrido y carcomido como él mismo, ese cuerpo que nunca se dejaba tocar. Él sería el primero en tenerla. A la larga.

_- Severus Snape- musitó él, con orgullo._

_- ¿Severus Snape? ¿Acaso eres hijo de alguien de la realeza o algo por el estilo?_

_- No- replicó él, con cierto resentimiento- no precisamente._

_- Y has venido seguramente a cortejar a mi hermana. Créeme, ya tengo suficiente con el baboso de Lucius Malfoy, al cual castraría sin ningún problema._

_- No, Narcisa no me interesa. En realidad no sé que diantres estoy haciendo aquí. Nadie me agrada, siquiera tu primo._

_- ¿Sirius? A veces no sé a quien demonios detesto más. Si a él, o a Andrómeda. Si pudiera matarlos a ambos. ¿No crees que sería divertido, Severus?_

_Era demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero el brillo de su "malicia" no se escapa de los ojos de aquella chica. Una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo se eleva hasta sus labios. Él le caerá bien, no es como todos los que vienen a su casa, deseados de tomar a su hermana. Tan solitario como ella; pero eso cambiará. Pronto ella será la diosa y todos terminarán a sus pies._

_- Me caes bien Snape- susurra ella, ante los gemidos y jadeos que da su hermana dentro de la habitación- Creo que me agradarás a futuro._

Incontables misiones, incontables batallas. Ellos se odiaban, más bien ella lo odiaba. A él solamente no le importaba. De linaje absurdo, de insulsa apariencia e increíblemente débil. ¿Qué había que buscar en Severus Snape, que no se lo diera Rodolphus Lestrange?

Bien, esa fue su peor jugada. El chico que admiraba a la mujer plantada frente él; perdió el respeto rápidamente. Se desvió. Una mujer se cruzó en su vida; pero esa fue una solución peor. Él la asesinó, Severus Snape mató a Lily Evans. Entonces, ¿Qué había que buscar en él?

Nunca hubo tal mención, ella nunca habló de él y eso le hacía tanta gracia. Triste matrimonio, que había sido hecho por conveniencia. Para decir que ella no estaba sola. Competencia entre hermanas, una batalla perdida que ella no iba a ganar jamás. ¿Quién conocía a Rodolphus Lestrange? ¿Quién no conocía a Lucius Malfoy?

_- ¡Patético! ¡Traidor y mentiroso! Sobre tu tumba, yo escupiré. Aún así, aunque hayas oído la profecía. No me miraste a los ojos, cuando te di la orden. No me besaste cuando quise que lo hicieras.  
_  
_- Nunca fuiste sincera conmigo, Lestrange- musitó con la respiración entrecortada. Sí, aquel muchacho de quince años, estaba bajo la sombra de aquella mujer- Nunca me dijiste que "me" necesitabas- Una sonrisa. Sí, estaba aprendiendo a demostrar aquellas sonrisas que ella tanto odiaría luego._

_- ¡No te necesito!_

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con tu novio? ¿O es que tampoco le gustas a él? Siempre esperabas que uno de los chicos que llamaban a tu puerta, fuese para ti. ¿Verdad?_

_No le contesta. Sus labios están sobre los suyos, besándolo de una forma violenta y peligrosa. Lo muerde, lo araña completamente. Sobre su carne está ella. Sí, quizás en un momento quiso que uno de esos hombres hiciera el amor con ella, como sucedía con su hermana. La sombra de la familia Black, pero ya no más._

_Más frío que el hielo. Necesitaba más, evidentemente luego de tanto tiempo. Salvaje, ella es salvaje y eso casi puede preocupar. Sonidos guturales, retroceden en la evolución y se transforman en animales. ¡No se puede ver algo! El olor a sexo en aquella habitación es tan fuerte. Por fin ella ha dejado su aroma alrededor de ese cuarto._

_- Yo no toqué a tu puerta, y aún así me recibiste. ¿Y Rodolphus?_

_  
_Sus pasos se dividen. Ella ha terminado en Azkaban y sin duda representa una gran pérdida para las filas. Pero está él, ahora, jugando el papel que casi siempre residía en ella. Eso le beneficia, le beneficia tanto que puede olvidar de donde proviene. Quizás, que esté unos cuantos años más allí dentro.

_- Necesitas una vida Bella- musitaba ya, un adulto Snape en la oscuridad. Allí donde ella estaba sentada.  
_  
_- No me llames de esa forma._

_- Pensé que te gustaba que te llamara así en la cama. ¿Gustas más Whiskey?_

_Otra sonrisa fría como el hielo, aquella que es el único demonio que le espanta. La joven de peligrosas curvas se ha vuelto maquiavélica y demente. Largos rizos negros sin fin que acentúan su expresión de locura. Definidas y anchas caderas, voluptuosos senos que se esconden tras un pobre escote. Labios gruesos y secos como sus lágrimas, esbeltas piernas y torneadas rodillas._

_- Deja de verme de esa forma._

_- ¿No te gusta? ¿Tienes pudor? ¡Bellatrix Lestrange tiene pudor! Mujer que ha acabado con la vida de medio planeta, con tan sólo clavar su varita en el corazón._

_- No me hagas hacer lo mismo en ti._

_- Corazón tan frío como el hielo, dudo que me traspase._

_Se alza de aquel asiento, tiene fe. Lo cree. La mujer que está allí está sufriendo, las miles de capas se van rompiendo una por una. Sólo él la conoce realmente. Sólo él sabe cuando le necesita. Cuando necesita de su sexo._

_- ¿No lo hizo Dumbledore? ¿No lo hizo Lily? Tengo que ir a sus tumbas y, ¿Pedirles consejos? o puedo preguntárselo a Narcisa. Cada vez que la miras, que te desvives por ella. ¿Quieres cargártela y hacérselo una y otra vez?_

_- Seguramente, eso haría. Veo en ti ¿Celos? Yo creía que no me necesitabas, Lestrange._

_- ¿Cuando perdiste el respeto a tus superiores?_

_Miles de botellas reventando, incluido su vaso de whiskey que ha rodado. La pared se estremece ante sus cuerpos chocando. El rostro de Bellatrix está tan cerca que preocupa. Otra vez._

_- No me recuerdes, los castigos que te mereces por desobedecerme._

_- Creo que, ya te lo estabas imaginando- susurra, una sonrisa sarcástica le precede. Justo allí cuando la gira y la golpea contra la pared- No creo que importe mucho. No te ofendas, pero has perdido tu toque._

_Las manos sobran, están sobre su cabeza. Allí las retiene. Ella forcejea, pero bien, su pequeño y detestable Snape ha ganado fuerza con el correr del tiempo. ¿Por qué lo dejó? ¿¡Por qué lo permitió!?_

_- Ahora yo valgo más para el señor tenebroso. Técnicamente, eso me hace tu superior._

_No dice más, un beso le acalla. Delgados labios que están sobre los suyos. Lo patea con fuerza, no permitirá que le domine, que le gane esa batalla. El señor tenebroso es suyo. Sensaciones que exudan odio, besos que exudan una guerra que está por empezar. Su lengua que se introduce en su boca, sin contemplaciones. Una lucha de clases. Se rozan por cuarta o quinta vez y apenas se pueden ver fuera de sus labios. Dos fieras que tratan de comerse la una a la otra. Thor y Zeus luchando por el dominio en el olimpo. Ella ha cerrado los ojos y él no puede evitar sonreír. Tanto tiempo, y aún necesita más._

Besos mucho más apasionados, se comparten a ciegas. Sus curvas se han reducido, su estancia ha sido terrible, pero es suficiente para elevar su pasión. Algo que rasguña, algo que corroe. Una intensidad que quema. Se ha desatado, ha llegado a su hogar ¡A su despacho! Ha llegado desvistiéndolo. No lo ama, pero no niega que necesita desestresarse. Tanto tiempo bajo la mirada fría de un dementor. Necesita encontrar un corazón tan frío como ese hielo. Una desquiciada mental y asesina junto a un afectado mental. ¡Qué excelente combinación! ¡Qué dulzura esos labios! ¡Esa sangre que corre al arañar aquel cuello! ¡Siempre dándole ese delicioso néctar!

_- ¿Ahora eres tú quien llama a mi puerta?- musita divertido el hombre- ¿Rogándome que te ame? _

_- ¿Tantos meses sin tener sexo Severus?, ¿Ya estás imaginándome no es así?_

_- El amor es para los patéticos Severus, el amor es para Lily Evans._

_- Necesitas más, necesitas más de mí._

_- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- sonríe divertida- ¿Mi jefe?_

_- De vez en cuando._

_- ¡Yo sólo le soy fiel al Señor Tenebroso!_

_- Ya, y tus lágrimas son profundo amor hacia él. Enjuaga tu rostro falso._

_- ¡Claro que sufro por él! ¡Él regresará y entonces yo podré.. yo podré!_

_- ¿Qué podrás? ¿Sentarte a su lado y compartir con él? No querida Bea, es más fácil sentarte a mí lado que eso._

_- Cállate, traidor. A ti ni te preocupa su vida._

_- Tienes razón- observa el rostro de Bellatrix dispuesto a replicar, como siempre- Por que, él no me necesita. Él me tiene para cosas más importantes. Pero, ¿Para qué te tiene a ti? ¿Para que le cuentes sobre Azkaban? Necesitas una vida Bella, una vida que no harás conmigo._

_- ¿Quién dice que quiera?- indica, dejándose recostar en el frío suelo, ambos desnudos. Los besos no se detienen, aunque los cuerpos lo deseen. Necesitan más, y muy pronto eso les enfermará. Más besos con sangre, más besos repulsivos y de odio. Más caricias falsas y satisfacciones por el interés. La luna ya no brilla y la oscuridad ensombrece todo el lugar._

El recuerdo se menea, las mareantes luces de colores abandonan su mente y dejan un profundo vacío "Blanco". El señor ha regresado, y entre él y su persona; ella escogería a su señor. Y así era, había sido un juego muy interesante. Pero solo eso. Un juego.

Una varita que se cernía sobre sus ojos. Le había capturado y no tenía opción más que permanecer quieto. Ahora, comprendía que ella ya no necesitaba más. Ya no más.

- ¿Me matarás?- sonrió. Una sonrisa sarcástica que había estado ensayando- Sabes que el señor tenebroso no te lo perdonaría.

- Él me conoce. Sabe que si mato, es por que tengo una razón. Y ya me has dado muchas. ¿Cómo está Potter? ¿Está bien protegido? ¿A qué saben sus zapatos?

- Mucho más, que unos insípidos. Dime, ¿Ya has probado los del señor tenebroso? O es que siquiera te ha dejado levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

- Dame una razón, para que no acabe con tu vida.

- No podrías, me necesitas.

- ¡Yo no te necesito!

- Eso me susurraste hace unos cuantos años, en la cama.

- Supérame Severus- rió ella, esa risa cínica que evocaba miedo en cualquier persona cuerda; pero en él sólo provocaba otra risa.

- ¿Eso deseas?

Su mano intencionalmente, la busca. Allí bajo su vestido. Apenas la roza y eso evoca en ella un suave jadeo, pero allí se mantiene. Ha recuperado su posición y ahora ella recuperará el tiempo perdido.

Y eso hace, separando violentamente las manos de su "compañero de juegos" de ella. Una sonrisa le precede a un toqueteo en su entrepierna. Tiene que intentar, tiene que intentar probar a qué sabe un "traidor"

- Traidor. Te he desplazado, una vez más.

- No me importa lo que pienses. El señor confía en mí.

Se frota contra sus caderas, su entrepierna se encaja en él y se mueve suavemente. Aún puede sentirlo bajo sus ropajes, sabe cómo incitarlo y cuanto. Allí está, rozándose con ella. Un jadeo que le responde, él quiere más que eso. ¡Aun no aprende!

- ¿Ahora quién necesita una vida? ¿Mucho tiempo sin sexo, Severus?

Una respuesta violenta que arranca un jadeo en ella. Ha vuelto a chocar con una pared fría, en un rincón oscuro y sin sentido. Mucho más fría que el hielo es su piel. Pero cuando su mano sube a través de su vestido es otra historia. Uno de sus senos, es apretado por su mano con deseo y desespero.

- Desatado, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas contenido en ti? ¿O todo esto, es por que estás frustrado por haber perdido a tu adorado director?

Un gemido, un sobresalto, cuando su mano se cierra fuertemente contra su seno mientras su lengua roza el otro. Su pierna está estimulándolo, pero no presta atención.

- ¡Estás tan excitado! Que...

La oración no se completa, él ha mordido su pezón y ha tirado de él. Maldito que sabe como jugar, ¿¡Por qué se había tomado el tiempo para enseñárselo!? Claro, por que Rodolphus nunca había querido escucharla. Nunca antes, la ropa había sido tan odiada. La ha desvestido por completo, a la fuerza. La contemplación de un híbrido entre diosa y demonio.

Sus labios se pierden entre su cuerpo, entre aquellas curvas que son capaces de matar a cualquier mortal. Entre sus negros rizos, que llevan tanto tiempo sin ser acariciados. Toda ella, es su mártir.

Se ríe, estruendosamente, cuando sus piernas son enroscadas en sus caderas. Ella sigue frotándose, intentando hacerle perder la concentración. Pero ya ha aprendido lo suficiente. Susurros sin palabras, en sus oídos mientras se presiona contra él.

Eso solamente evoca una cosa. Su violencia. Apenas con una mano, se desabrocha el pantalón y se exhibe ante ella quien sonríe de forma maliciosa y brinca golpeando sus hombros con sus manos.

Tiene su primer contacto con ella, pero luego la separa de él. Sus miradas se encuentran, él está allí sonriendo, aún con una excitación en curso. No hará nada, si ella se no se lo pide o si no se lo ordena. Como bien quiera.

- ¿Qué carajo crees que eres?- grita, aún sostenida por una mano en la pared- ¡Bájame inmediatamente!

- No.

- ¡Juro que voy a matarte maldito imbécil!

- Está bien.

- ¡Cómo si pudieras resistirte a cojerme, Snape! ¡Pobre fue tu cordura frente a Narcisa! "Protegeré a Draco" No puedes estar frente a una mujer sin excitarte.

- Bella, ¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez? ¡Me aturdes!

- No me callaré. Tendrás que intentarlo.

- Muy bien...

La penetra, violentamente, evocando de ella un gemido violento. Un grito y un movimiento de locura se repite en la mujer. Está riendo, casi llorando, mientras él se mueve. Su cuerpo da en pleno con la pared, pero eso no importa. Es tan excitante verla sufrir. Sus caderas se cierran más fuerte sobre él, su piel le absorbe. ¡Hasta los orgasmos en ella son insanos!

Una carcajada fría se cierne sobre el ambiente cuando él ha aumentado su velocidad, cuando sus empujes se pueden sentir en sus huesos chocando con la pared, en su pelvis chocando con su entrepierna. Genera choques eléctricos, su viril cuerpo que no deja de golpearse contra ella. Su miembro que no deja de frotarse una y otra vez. Y no lo hará, hasta llegar a lo más profundo.

Sus uñas que lo arañan, su sangre que corre por sus labios; arde como su marca tenebrosa. ¿O es ella quien está ardiendo? Mirada de locura, que sólo es correspondida por otra mucho más oscura y peligrosa. Sus húmedos cabellos, gotas de sangre y de saliva que caen por su endemoniada figura. Todo eso, sólo lo desboca más y más.

- ¡El profesor de pociones, fuera de su traje!

Los movimientos siguen aumentando, está por alcanzarlo y lo sabe ya que la misma mujer lo está sintiendo. Más gemidos y jadeos iluminan aquel lugar. Sus uñas se instalan en su carne, en el mismo momento que el clímax llega a su parte más intensa. Y allí termina, ambos cuerpos chocando contra la pared, una mano de Snape apenas sostiene su cadera; mientras que la otra está sobre la pared.

Resbala hasta el suelo, allí sin soltarla. Otra mirada maliciosa analiza su cuerpo y su longitud que ya descansa. Siempre fue de esa forma, a él siempre le gustaba hacerlo incómodo. Y a ella, doloroso. Doloroso e incómodo iban de la mano.

Sus largos dedos se ciernen por todo el cuerpo femenino, saboreando lo que él ha dejado. Las manos de ella, buscan la sangre y allí tocan las heridas; oyendo sus quejidos de dolor. Si pudiera enterrarlas más aún.

- Nos buscan- ríe ella, admirando su marca que comienza a quemar.

- ¿Lestrange?- musita, adormecido por el veneno que ha probado.

- Sí, es muy gracioso. Levántate.

La observó, mientras buscaba su ropa. Algo le faltaba, algo con lo que no le molestaba que dejara de usar. Sonríe y con una voz suave se dirige a ella.

- Tu tanga está allá, junto a tu varita- Sonríe, apoyado en el duro y frío suelo.

No dice otra palabra y simplemente se gira, ella se la coloca y luego ladea la cabeza para contemplarle. En un instante, él se ha girado para mirarle nuevamente.

- ¿Ya has terminado o, tengo que girarme para no mirar nuevamente?

- El chiquillo temeroso, que se desmayaba al ver a una mujer sin ropa.

_Touché. _

- ¿Vas a verlo?

- ¿A quién?

- ¿A Lestrange?

- No. al único al que voy a ver, es al señor tenebroso. ¿Preocupado?

- Dímelo tú.

Se arrodilla frente a él, otra insana sonrisa que le indica que quiere jugar una vez más. Que estaría jugando toda la noche. Lo acaricia. Aquel pecho blanco, que jamás ha tenido contacto con el sol. Aquel pecho cruzado por cicatrices. Eso puede encenderlo nuevamente y lo sabe, lo desea.

- Pues, puede llamar después. Por ahora estoy ocupada.

No es amor, nuevamente. Es sólo una confesión vacía y sin final, que puede llevar a algo divertido. No necesita el mundo entenderlo, no necesitan entenderse, no necesitan entenderlos. Otro beso, otra jugarreta, otra lucha y otra herida. No se necesitan muchas palabras para un corazón herido y para uno inexistente. Es difícil de leer, pero es por ello, que esos libros están en estanterías altas.

- ¿Nos vamos Bella?

Bueno, mis más sinceras gracias para quien me lea. Besos y saludos. Se les aprecia de todo corazón y espero que les guste lo que he hecho.


End file.
